kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerb-Prumpf
Jerb-Prumpf is a Fickolean retail business operating throughout the Kalooki Corner on an interstellar level. It has headquarters in Ficko City, UEA, Ficko, as well as centre points in numerous other cities in different planets. Today, Jerb-Prumpf runs and operates market-places and emporiums all over the KC selling apparel, jewellery, food items, technology and other odds and ends under numerous subsidiaries, partner businesses, and giving space to independent businesses and small-business owners, taking a commission. Jerb-Prumpf is a democratised company, meaning it is run by a council of elected representatives, elected by those given 'voting rights' within the company, including full-time employees who have been employed by the company over 2 years. History The business was originally set up in 1607 (Mt) as an emporium buying numerous exotic foods, made readily available by the Alifcan emperor Brehirst's conquests over Everbon, allowing greater trade routes, as well as luxury goods, and materials. Jerb-Prumpf became one of the most successful market-places in Alifca City, all owned by Adrianna Prumpf and Miles Macdonald Jerb, business partners who went on to marry in 1610 (Mt). Prumpf and Jerb took a commission of all sales and used it to expand the market's importing operations to include drugs such as pillowchubb, meadowchubb and rofpile, all of which were legal at the time. Over time, Jerb-Prumpf developed into a chain of department stores and emporiums selling special fruits, drugs, and textiles. Jerb-Prumpf expanded as a company when it began importing goods from other planets, such as Apporross and Demark, and later Mascos. After the colonial operations of Mascos began in the 18th century, Jerb-Prumpf went into business with Mascosian settlers and traders, exchanging goods. Many of these goods were boycotted, and later made illegal, however they remained very expensive, and proved a profitable venture for the business. As well as this, Jerb-Prumpf bought land from Mascos 'illegally' which was granted to them following a lawsuit with the Alifcan Crown. The law was subsequently amended to allow the government to take back land by force, provided the owner is reimbursed with the value of the land or property, however the company was allowed to keep the land it had bought. Between 1725 and 1730 (Mt) the majority of this land was taken over, until the North East Alifcan revolution, which saw the sacking and pillaging of numerous Jerb-Prumpf establishments and farms. In 1741 (Mt), the moon of Marry officially purchased Ficko City according to a joint deal by the North Eastern Alifcan Confederate and Marry. At this time, Jerb-Prumpf agreed to sell its land to the sovereignty of Marry, and began setting up emporiums and trading products in Marry, on top of continuing operations which became more centralised to Ficko City from that point on. During the War of Two Worlds between Ficko and Apporross, Jerb-Prumpf gave out supplies to those fighting on behalf of Marry and Apporross, as well as helping fund the war. After the war, documentation of this was covered up or destroyed to avoid having to pay reparations. In 1825 (Mt), the company began setting up shops in Apporross and Demark under the subsidiary, 'Bregton's'. Bregton's became an extremely popular shopping destination in both these planets, selling psychoactive substances until the criminalisation of such substances in 1836 (Mt). Jerb-Prumpf stores became popular destinations for underground and secretive drug use, and continued to sell other goods, such as fruits and goods from other areas in the KC. In 1880 (Mt), Jerb-Prumpf began expanding its clothing stalls, buying apparel and textile companies such as 'Ceaze-Fit' and 'Oglaines Textiles'. Under the Baniff administration, Jerb-Prumpf was listen on the Ficko City Stock and Bond Exchange (FCSBE), and saw rapid growth. During the Fardin period of fickolean Category:Companies